With the constantly increasing demand for a data rate from users, the miniaturization development trend of a base station becomes increasingly evident. Therefore, services of a mobile communications network become increasingly dynamic, the number of network elements that an operator needs to maintain increases dramatically, and an invested maintenance cost also rises. In addition, high mobility of user applications leads to increasingly frequent changes of network services.
In an existing communications network, a spectrum is configured based on network planning and a deployment stage, and remains unchanged during an operation and maintenance stage. However, because the services of the mobile communications network become increasingly dynamic, a spectrum resource is not utilized rationally.